Bien plus qu'une compet' en duo
by FireIceFairy
Summary: Après une énième baston à Fairy Tail, Erza,Mira et le maître décident d'organiser une compétition en duo. Natsu décide donc de profiter de cette aventure pour se rapprocher et se declarer à l'élu de son coeur. Mais cette compétition ne sera de tout repos...
1. Chapter 1 : Au départ !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de fairy tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**Couple principal : Natsu x Gray**

**Voilà voilà bonne lecture!**

* * *

** Bien plus qu'une compet' en duo**

**chapitre 1 : Au départ!**

Le jour ce lève sur Magnolia et comme à son habitude , la guilde de cette ville commence cette journée par une bagarre généralisé : Bienvenu à Fairy Tail.

Cette baston -toujours comme à son habitude- fut lancé par deux mages pour on sait quel raison. Natsu et Gray étaient les meilleurs ennemis malgré cela ils étaient de très bon amis, toujours à veiller l'un sur l'autre...bizarre hein.

La bagarre battait son plein quant Natsu envoya une table en direction de Gray qui pris soin de l'éviter mais malheureusement Erza -qui ce trouvait juste derrière ce dernier- fut touché à l'arrière de sa tête par l'un des pieds de ladite table volante qui lui plongea la tête dans son merveilleux et précieux fraisier. A cette instant toute la guilde stoppèrent leur activité guerrière et un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle. Gray qui était dos à Erza et qui n'avait rien vue s'écria :

« Rater ! Apprend à viser Tête à flamme »

La tête à flamme en question ne put répondre à sa provocation paralysé par la peur du monstre se trouvant derrière Gray ce dernier n'ayant remarqué le changement d'ambiance lorsqu'il senti une main sur son épaule qui le serrait de plus en plus. Une aura meurtrière se fit sentir dans son dos qui le fit frissonner, il se retourna et vis un visage couvert de crème.

« Er...Erza écoute je...je... » reculant en se traînant vers Natsu et lui dit :

« - Natsu qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

- C'est de ta faute fallait pas l'éviter! »

Ils entendirent tous un murmure venant d'Erza et furent pris de sueur froide :

« Kansô...Tenrin no Yoroi »

Habiller de son armure du ciel, la terrible Erza envoya ces épées dans toute la guilde en beuglant « ça vous apprendra à vouloir gâcher mon FRAISIER ! ». Toute les combattants furent mis K.O en une fraction de seconde. Certain était embroché au mur, d'autre carrément au plafond et les plus chanceux étaient au sol mais salement amochés.

P.O.V Natsu

15min plus tard...

P'tin...J'ai mal partout, Erza nous a pas manqué sur ce coup là...j'ouvre enfin les yeux tous le monde est dans le même état que moi. En retrait, je vois Erza, Mira et le vieux entrain de discuter en me fixant bizarrement. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout! Je réveil Gray qui était dans les vappe à côté de moi, il voit aussi le regard énigmatique des trois mages en face de nous. Ces derniers nous font u grand sourire du genre ''j'ai une idée bien perverse derrière la tête'' qui nous fait déglutir difficilement. Tous les autres mages mit K.O par Erza émergent enfin et la guilde s'anima enfin. Mirajane, accompagné d'Erza et du maître prennent place sur le podium, je me retourne directement vers Gray et lui demande :

- Tu crois que ça a avoir avec le regard de toute à l'heure?

- Je sais pas mais si c'est le cas il faudra s'attendre du pire.

- J'en ai bien peur...

Gray...mon rival et Meilleur Ami et ce depuis qu'on s'est rencontré mais au fil de ces années mon regard...et mes sentiments envers lui ont changé, et oui je crois que j'ai attrapé cette maladie c'est quoi son nom déjà...Ah oui l' AMOUR!

Oui parce qu'au début j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais malade j'ai donc dû en parler à Erza et Mira. Je me souvient de ce jour...

000

Je suis entré dans la guilde et j'ai vu Erza au comptoir avec Mira et je me suis dit qu'elles pourront m'aider :

- Salut les filles.

- Bonjour Natsu, je te serre quelque chose ?

- Non merci Mira

- Qu'est ce que t'as Natsu t'as l'air bizarre.

- Je voulais vous parler à toi et à Mira...vous savez je crois que je suis tombé malade mais je sais pas ce que j'ai et quand je suis allé voir Polyussica je lui ai tout expliqué quant elle s'est levé et m'a mis à la porte avec son balai.

Elles se regardèrent perplexe puis fini par me dire :

- Ok dit nous tout on va essayer de t'aider n'est-ce pas Erza?

- Biensûr alors qu'est-ce passe?

- Je sais pas des fois je sens comme si j'avais de la lave dans mes joues, ça me brûle mais agréablement et c'est pas tout il y a des trucs dans mon ventre ça fait bizarre mais c'est pas désagréable non plus. Et tout ça en même temps à un moment précis.

Je les vois me regarder avec des yeux rond et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! C'est grave c'est ça?!

- Mais non Natsu c'est juste que...

Mirajane n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Gray venait d'entrer, en le voyant je souris. Oui car quand je le vois j'ai envie de sourire j'ai l'air bête peut-être vu qu'Erza et Mira me regard comme si j'avais fait une gaffe, bref je lui souris et le salut, il me répond toute en souriant à son tour et là c'est le drame, je me retourne vers Mira et Erza :

- Regardez, regardez ça me reprend. Mes joues me brûle et j'ai des trucs bizarre dans mon bas ventre.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai dit une bêtise mais là, sous le choc, Mirajane lâcha le vers qu'elle avait dans les mains toute en regardant Erza qui elle était toute à fait dans le même état.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe je vais mourir c'est ça?!

- Mais non! _Me dit Mira avec son éternel sourire._

- Tu vas très bien même! _Me dit Erza avec une légère coloration sur les joues._

- Quoi vous trouvez ça normal vous?!

- Mais oui c'est juste que tu es A-MOU-REUX! _Articula Mirajane._

- De QUOI...enfin de QUI, POURQUOI...attend attend attend...QUOI?!

- Calme toi Natsu. Me dit Erza. C'est tout à fait normal tu sais.

- Elle a raison Natsu.

- Mais...mais pourquoi et de qui?

- Pourquoi, c'est à ton cœur de choisir et de qui à toi de le deviner vue que c'est toi qui a attrapé cette «maladie»! _Me dit elle un peu moqueur._

- Dit Natsu tu pourrai apporter sa boisson à Gray s'il te plaît comme ça vous pourrez papoter vu que vous vous aimez bien. _Me proposa Mira avec un clin d__'__œil._

Je senti encore mes joues me brûler mais je fais l'impasse sur cette réaction.

- Mouais en plus j'ai envie de me battre.

Je pris alors le vers que me tendit Mirajane et me dirigeais vers Gray. En le repérant du regard, mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, plus je m'approchais de lui, plus mon corps se chauffait. J'étais tellement hypnotisé par Gray qu'en arrivant près lui mon pied heurta la table et en perdant l'équilibre je finis par renverser le verre plein sur lui. En ouvrant les yeux je me retrouve au dessus de lui, mon visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Son visage, mouiller par le verre d'eau, m'attirait. L'eau coulait de ces cheveux et ruisselait jusqu'à son torse, sa chemise ayant encore disparu. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers ces lèvres, je me surpris alors d'avoir envie de les goûter. Tous s'est passé en une fraction de seconde, pourtant j'eu la sensation que cette instant était figé, quant la voie de Gray me ramena à la réalité.

- Hey cerveau cramé dégage de là t'es lourd!

Je me relève alors d'une vitesse affolante, toute la guilde s'était tourné vers nous en espérant le début d'une bagarre. Je me retourne vers Erza et Mira qui me regardaient avec un grand sourire et le pouce en l'aire. Je me dirige alors rapidement vers eux sous le regard interloqué de tous et leurs dit discrètement :

- Hey je crois...je crois que c'est lui, j'en suis certain enfin... vous comprenez

- On te comprend on ne peux mieux! _Me dissent-elles ravie._

-...Merci. _Leurs dis-je avec un sourire en coin et me retourne vers Gray avec un sourire prêt à me battre._

- Hey le glaçon qui traites-tu de cerveau cramé?! _lui dis-je en lui lançant une table. _

Bref une énième bataille mais c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que c'est ce caleçon man qui m'a donné cette maladie. Je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux de lui.

000

Et dire que ça va faire plus de trois mois, les choses n'ont toujours pas bougé...

On se retrouve donc tous devant le podium à la demande du maître.

- Mes enfants pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps, Erza, Mirajane et moi-même avons organisé une grande compétition.

Un lourd silence envahi la salle._ Puis le maître repris,_

- Bien sûre les gagnants remporteront un GRAND PRIX! _faisant exprès d'exagérer la fin de sa phrase._

La réaction de la guilde ne se fit attendre tout le monde -surtout Lucy- clamèrent leur joie. _Puis le maître repris la parole_

- Cette compétition se fera par groupe de deux.

- Juvia veux être avec Gray-sama!

Elle n'est pas la seule à vouloir être avec Gray mais bon jamais je ne lui dirai.

- Oui Juvia tout le monde s'en doutait mais pour mettre plus de difficulté à cette compétition, les équipes seront tiré au sort.

J'ai donc une petite chance de faire équipe avec Gray...mais mes chances d'être tiré au sort avec lui sont quasiment nul et ça me démoralisé.

- Encore une chose, étant nombreux, Tous les mages ne pourront y participé seul douze d'entre vous, aussi tiré au sort, auront cette chance.

Cette histoire devient de plus en plus bizarre.

- Les tirages seront effectués par deux mains innocentes. Erza je te pris de commencer le tirage des participants.

- Erza innocente! c'est la goutte d'eau qui se fou de la charité !* _chuchote ai-je à mon meilleur ami qui se mit à rire._

- Vous avez une réflexion à faire les garçons?! _Nous menace Erza avec une épée qui s'écrase à nos pieds._

- Non...bien sûre que non.

- Bref 1er Tirage...Lucy!

- Oui! Je ferai tout pour mon loyer! _S'exclama la première tirée au sort avec des flammes plein les yeux._

- Tirage n°2 : Kana.

- Ça fera plus d'alcool! x)

- Tirage n° 3 : Gajeel

- Geehee...

- N°4 : Gray, n°5 : Lisanna, n°6 :Juvia

- Oui! Juvia pourra être avec Gray-sama! Juvia est heureuse!

- ...je continue...n°7 : Evergreen, n°8 : Levy, n°9 : Wendy, n°10 : Elfman

Plus que deux candidats, je veux y participé!

- N°11 : Bisca et Pour finir...n°12...Natsu.

- Super j'y participe moi aussi, je m'enflamme déjà.

- Bien! Repris le maître. Maintenant que nous connaissons les douze participants, Mirajane va effectuer le deuxième tirage pour former les binômes.

- Mira, la seconde main innocente?! le vieux a vraiment un problème, _dit Gray avec un sourire taquin._

- Gray tu as dit quelque chose? _dit Mira avec un sourire et un regard à faire fuir un troupeau de singe géant enragé._

- Non, le maître à fait un très bon choix. _Fit il tout tremblant._

- Très bien. Fit elle avec un sourire radieux. passons aux binômes...C'est partie :

Équipe n°1 : Lucy x Lisanna.

- Super!

-Ouais au moins on ferra plus ample connaissance. ^^

- Équipe n°2 : Bisca x Juvia.

- Juvia voulais être avec Gray-samaaa mais fera de son mieux pour gagner.

- ^^'

- Équipe n°3 : Elfman x Evergreen.

- ...

- ...

- Équipe n°4 : Levy et Gajeel.

- Je me retrouve avec la crevette.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça mangeur de ferraille.

Mon cœur commence à faire des bonds de dix mètres, mon nom et celui de Gray ne sont pas encore sorti...

- Équipe n°5 : Kana x Wendy.

Là c'est la folie pure qui s'empare de moi, mais j'agis comme j'aurai réagi en temps normal.

- Et pour finir équipe n°6 : Natsu x Gray.

- Quoi pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec caleçon-man?! _dit-je faussement contrarié pour éviter tout soupçons._

- Tu sais Natsu c'est le destin qui en a décidé, le "destin"! _Me dit-elle avec un large sourire plein de sous entendu._

Erza aussi me fait le même sourire. Je comprend enfin la signification de ces sourires et je me met à rougir quant Gray -qui fut toute aussi choqué par cette union- me dit :

- Tu sais si on regarde bien les choses, si on forme cette équipe je suis certain qu'on gagnera les yeux fermé.

C'est pas comme si ça me déplaisait de faire équipe avec lui, c'est toute à fait le contraire même, mais bon ça aurai fait bizarre si je sautait de joie comme j'ai envie de faire en ce moment.

- Ouais t'as raison allons les dégommer. _Lui dit-je en lui tapant dans la main.  
_

Heureux, le mot n'est pas suffisant pour définir l'état dans lequel je me trouve actuellement, mais bon le maître est sur le point de nous donner les consignes.

- Les épreuves se dérouleront en cinq jours, chaque jour une nouvelle épreuve. La nature de ces épreuves varieront c'est à dire qu'elles peuvent être de combat, d'intelligence ou d'endurance. Des points vous seront attribué selon l'épreuve et les places obtenu.

Maintenant allez préparer vos affaires et ramener les ici.

Nous sortons tous de la guilde comme nous l'a demandé le maître, en arrivant chez moi je prépare mes affaires tout en racontant à Happy -qui ce promenais avec Charuru ce matin- tout ce qui s'est passé : la bataille remporté par Erza, la compétition et surtout mon coéquipier...Happy savait tous de moi et de mes sentiments envers Gray, il le savait avant moi, il disait qu'il voulait que "je découvre sentiment par moi-même". Bref pendant ces cinq jours je le laisserai avec Erza en pensant que Charuru y sera aussi.

1h plus tard tout le monde est là près à ce lancer dans la course.

- Bien. Poser vos affaires dans l'emplacement réservé à cet effet.

Chaque participants posent leur sac dans un cercle avec écrit le numéro de leurs équipes. Gray et moi posons nos affaires dans le cercle avec écrit "équipe n°6". Soudain tous les sacs disparut sous nos yeux.

- Hey le vieux où sont nos sacs?! _s'écria Gajeel._

- Là est la 1er étape du Jeu : Jour-0 ce concours ce déroulera dans la forêt voici vos cartes, trouvez votre campement. Chaque épreuve vaut un nom de point différent. L'équipe qui remporte le plus de point gagnera et remportera le grand prix. Des questions?

- C'est quoi ce fameux grand prix? _Demanda Lucy avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

- C'est une surprise. _Lui répond Erza avec un sourire énigmatique._

- Une dernière chose, un objet mystère est caché quelque part dans la forêt, il peut être n'importe où, j'ai demandé à Lily de survoler la forêt et de lâcher l'objet à n'importe quel moment. Vous trouverez une image de cet objet dans vos campements. l'objet en question peux vous rapporter 10 point en plus des mini épreuves bonus facultative qui valeront entre 1 et 3 points. Erza, Mira!

- Oui maître ! Donnez tous ce que vous avez, donnez vous à fond, repousser vos limites mais surtout amusez vous. Dans ce genre de compétition l'esprit d'équipe est primordial vous ne devez faire qu'un avec votre partenaire.

En prononçant cette phrase Erza me jette un regard furtif, je crois même avoir vu un petit sourire, j'en suis sûr maintenant il se trame quelque chose...mais quoi?!

- Nous suivrons votre évolution depuis le QG en Lacrima vision. Sur ce, bonne chance à tous! Au départ ! _Nous dit Mirajane toute souriante._

Je prend notre carte en main...mais je préfère la donner à Gray, moi et mon légendaire sens de l'orientation...

- Prêt !

Je me sens prêt à foncer dans cette forêt dense, à voir le regard que me lance Gray avec son sourire en coin -qui ne me laisse pas indifférent- il doit être dans le même état d'excitation que moi. MAIS moi par rapport à lui j'attends beaucoup plus de cette complet' en duo.

- Partez.

C'est partie ! ! !

* * *

*** Petite phrase volée à un humoriste que j'aime beaucoup : jte kiff Malik.B **

**Alors voilà mon 1er chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, vous pouvez me laisser vos questions, impressions et critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Mercii.**

**PS : Je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une beta reader svp... :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jour 0 : confiance

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour les reviews et les follows,ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est très encourageant. =)**

**Bonne lecture. ^^-**

* * *

**Chap 2 : Jour 0 : Confiance**

Nous Nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Pour bien envenimer les choses, le jour ''0'' -c'est à dire aujourd'hui comme le dit le vieux- commence au couché du soleil et la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. Toue les équipes se sont séparé pour trouver leur campements. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Gray qui tente tant bien que mal de déchiffrer la carte éclairé par mes flammes.

- Gray on est encore loin ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- T'es sûre qu'on est dans la bonne direction ?

- Mais oui tête à flamme et puis rapproche toi un peu plus j'ai besoin de lumière.

- O...Oui bien-sûre...

Pourquoi refuserai-je. Au contraire ça me fait super plaisir d'être aussi proche de lui mais ça il n'a pas à le savoir...du moins pas maintenant.

On stop notre marche pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir sur la carte, quant à moi je me rapproche un peu plus de lui, m'enivrant de son odeur. Les lueurs de ma flamme éclair de peu son visage. L'image était des plus magnifique je contemple son visage sans qu'il le remarque, trop occupé à déchiffrer la carte. Son regard sérieux me donne un frisson agréable en imaginant ce même regard posé sur moi. Je continu de détailler se visage : sa cicatrise, ses sourcils froncé, ses yeux, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Je sens que je commence à rougir heureusement qu'il fait nuit...je suis comme hypnotiser par ces lèvres qui m'attirent, qui m'appellent, j'ai même envie de...de...

- Natsu!

- Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

- La carte ! elle Brûle !

Merde je me suis rapprocher un peu trop on dirait !

- Espèce d'idiot regard ce que tu as fait. Ice Make...

Gray finit par congeler la carte pour éteindre les flammes mais en tombant elle finit par se briser en mille morceau de glace. Sur le coup on reste stoïque devant notre carte partie en fumée...et en mille morceau.

- Toute est de ta faute cerveau cramé !

- Quoi mais t'es malade c'est toi qui m'a dit de me rapprocher et c'est ce que j'ai fait et puis c'est toi qui l'a congelé cerveau congeler !

- Ouais et bien je ferai mieux de congeler ton cerveau aussi Crétin !

- Ah ouais alors ramène toi le pervers !

Et nous voilà partie dans une énième bagarre qui certainement dura une bonne vingtaine de minute. A la fin nous étions épuisé silencieux allongé tous les deux sur le dos à observé les étoiles.

- Gray tu crois que les autres ont trouver leurs campements ?

- Sûrement. Et puis ils ont une certaine coordination que nous on a pas eu jusqu'ici.

-...

Je ne dit rien face à cette réalité bien que plus flagrante, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'éloigner de lui par cette réflexion. Je sort de mes penser quant je le vois se lever et me fixer.

- Écoute il faut qu'on puisse s'entendre le plus possible et mettre nos querelle de côté et qu'on se fasse une confiance aveugle. En me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'eus un petit sourire je prend sa main et me relève. Tout compte fait il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir.

- Je suis d'accord on n'en sera que plus redoutable et à nous le 1er prix!

- Exactement et après ce concours rien ne nous empêchera de nous battre encore. _Me dit il avec un léger sourire._

- Sauf Erza...

On eu un frisson de terreur sur le moment puis on se mit à rire. Quant soudain je me rappel de quelque chose.

- Au faite Gray j'ai sais comment on peut retrouver le campement!

- Ah oui ?! T'en es sûr ?

- T'es censé me faire aveuglement confiance Gray.

- Ok. _Me dit-il en soupirant, résigner._

- Le vieux a bien dit que nos affaires sont dans notre campement n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Eh bien on a qu'a se servir de ça ! _Lui dit-je fierement en pointant du doit mon bout du nez._

- Ton odorat ?!

- Oui ton odeur est imprimé sur tes affaire et il est très reconnaissable, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et vois qu'il me regard d'un air interrogatif. Puis je me reprend immédiatement.

- Hey ne te méprend pas je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ça..._Je remercie silencieusement la nuit qui cache les colorations rosâtre sur mes joues._

Il soupire puis sourit légèrement en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu vois quant tu veux, tu peux avoir de bonne idée. Allez en route.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! _Lançai-je avec un air faussement vexer, souriant à ce petit contact._

On se met donc en route toute en me concentrant sur son odeur qui se mêle à plein d'autre à des kilomètre mais je suit la plus agréable. Certes il est à côté de moi et ça rend la tâche un peu plus plus difficile mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le décevoir. J'arrive donc à déceler son odeur qui me détent immédiatement et commence à le suivre. Nous marchions encore pendant plusieurs minute quant je m'arrête net.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Natsu ?

- Il y a cette falaise devant nous, il va falloir grimper.

- Non c'est impossible on ne voit absolument rien on pourrai tomber.

- Il est tout proche j'en suis sûr !

- OK alors accroche toi, on monte.

- Oula je la sens pas celle-là !

- Natsu !

- OK OK j'te fais confiance.

- Bien vient par ici et accroche toi.

J'exécute quant il lance un « Ice Make column » sous nos pieds. Le sol devient geler et commence à s'élever en nous faisant monter un peu comme une colonne de glace. Et voilà comme je le craignais à peine commença t-il à s'élever, je suis pris de nausée : c'est un transport bordel !

- Natsu tu vas pas me dire qu'un ascenseur te rend malade ?!

- ç...ça...bouge...Arght...

Après quelque seconde d'enfer nous arrivons enfin en haut de la falaise.

- ça va Natsu tu tient le choc ? Me demande t-il en me tapotant le dos.

Je prend de Grande bouffé d'air et repart.

- Oui ça va mieux c'est par là vient.

Après quelque minute de marche nous arrivons enfin devant notre campement : une grande tente de forme carré un peu comme une base militaire avec écrit dessus '' Équipe n°6'' . On était soulager d'avoir trouver notre campement. On s'est rendu compte qu'au début on partait dans le sens inverse, on était donc complètement à l'opposé de l'endroit ou nous sommes actuellement. Il a dû tenir la carte à l'envers.

Gray était partie se rafraîchir sur la petite rivière qu'on a croisé à deux pas de là en revenant il rapporta des baies et d'autre fruit qu'il mangea. Quant à moi je m'empiffre de flamme fraîchement allumer par Gray car en utilisant ma magie pour nous éclairer pendant que nous marchions a fini par m'épuiser. Il l'avait remarqué et trouva des allumettes dans la trousse de survie qui était dans la tente. Même si c'était pour quelque chose d'aussi banal cela m'a fait super plaisir qu'il fasse attention à moi...

Après avoir dîner -je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça- Nous rentrons dans la tente. Deux lits de campement y était installé et entre se trouvait une petite table de nuit où se trouvait une lampe à huile et

- Tient une lettre.

- De qui ?! Ouvre la.

- Oh elle est de Happy alors « courage les garçons je suis sûr que vous aller gagner et Natsu fait attention et prend soin de toi, Gray je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur lui tu sais comment il peut être tête brûler parfois =) et toi aussi fait attention à toi.

PS : Natsu fait un peu avancé les choses ;) »

Je me met à rougir face à ce Post-scriptum et l'imagine entrain de dire sa foutu phrase fétiche en roulant les R!

- Avancé les choses ? Quels choses ? Me demande Gray.

- Ah...euh...c'est...c'est une façon pour dire devient plus fort.

- Mouais OK._ Me dit il peu convaincu._

Posé chacun sur son lit il me donne quelque directive à suivre pour le début des épreuves. Je l'observe, il parle, je n'entend même pas ce qu'il raconte, il est vachement beau ce con, j'observe son visage, ces traits ombrageux, ces Yeux d'un bleu profond, il continu de blablater il me montre même un bout de papier que je ne prend même pas la peine de regarder tellement hypnotiser par ces deux billes bleu. Puis je descend mon regard vers son nez et encore une fois ces lèvres, c'est à cause d'elles que la carte a pris feu je souris en repensant à cette incident. L'envie de goûter ces lèvres me démange de plus en plus, je me sens bouillir de plus en plus ne pouvant détacher mon regard de lui quant je le vois s'approcher de moi et s'arrêter juste en face de moi :

- Natsu qu'est ce qui se passe, t'es malade, t'es tout rouge ? Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon front.

Son visage et tellement proche de moi je sens son souffle me frôler le visage, se rapprochement n'arrange en rien mon état à la limite de l'explosion. En sentant ça main d'une fraîcheur extrême sur mon front je reste tétaniser incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Je savais que Gray me faisait un certain effet mais là...Je suis gravement atteint.

- Hey Natsu j'te parle.

- Euh... Oui pardon je vais bien t'inquiète.

- Bon voilà, j'ai fait le tour de tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir allons dormir il ce fait déjà tard.

Et merde j'ai rien écouté tant pis je vais faire comme si j'ai tout capté, je m'allonge donc dans mon lit et il éteint la lampe. ''Fait avancer les choses'' plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je ne sais pas du tout par où et comment commencé. Je pourrai peut-être lui faire plaisir...trop bizarre, lui faire des compliments sur euh...je sais pas...son sourire par exemple ou ces beau yeux tombant...Trop suspect, je sais je l'embrasse sans lui demander son avis...naan Mira m'a bien fait comprendre de ne pas foncé dans le tas quant il s'agit de Gray. Je soupire, c'est vachement compliqué tous ça. Je commence à ressembler à Juvia avec ses plan pour avoir Gray et ça me fait rire en plus.

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec !

- Pardon !

- Bah je sais pas moi tu soupire puis tout d'un coup tu te met à rigolé.

- Mais non t'inquiète. _Lui dit-je en souriant._

- T'es un malade. Bonne nuit tête à flamme.

- Bonne nuit Gray.

Oui je suis bien malade, malade et gravement atteint.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court j'essaierai de faire un peu plus long au prochain chapitre =).**

**À plus. ^^-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Jour 1 partie 1

**Premier jour d'épreuve pour nos mages préférés, le chapitre précédent était sur le point de vue de Natsu, cette fois elle sera en point de vue de Gray ;)**

**Bonne lecture! ^^-**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Jour 1 : « Mémorisez, dessinez, trouvez le bon dessin et gagnez » !

P.o.v Gray

Maudit oiseaux, ils ne peuvent pas aller piailler plus loin! Ah c'est vrai on est en pleine forêt c'est normal que je les entends plus fort aujourd'hui.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et m'habitue peu à peu à mon environnement, je fais le point sur ma situation actuel : après une journée toute à fait banal à la guilde, on se prend une bonne racler par Erza, jusque là rien d'anormal, ensuite en me réveillant le maître et les deux ''diablesses'' de la guilde décident de nous envoyé en compétition au beau milieu de la forêt et vus les regards et les sourires suspect venant d'eux cette compétition sonne plutôt comme une punition ou peut-être autre chose...Et pour couronner le tout je fais équipe avec Natsu...(soupire) c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais...comme d'habitude il va foncer tête baisser et se mettre en danger et ça je ne le supporte pas. C'est assez étrange mais je n'aime pas le voir blesser ou mal en point bon ok je me bas toujours avec lui mais c'est pas pareil. En parlant du loup, en tournant la tête je tombe sur sa tignasse rose il dort encore je souris en pensant que je dois le réveiller.

- Natsu...Natsu...NATSU!

Il se réveille toujours pas, une seule solution, n'étant pas encore bien réveiller et assis sur mon lit, je ramasse une de mes chaussures puis l'envoie sur sa tête. J'entends un petit grognement, enfin il réagit je le vois se redresser en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, je l'ai pas raté avec ma godasse. Depuis hier soir il fait des choses étranges mais là...il se tourne vers moi et...rougit toute en souriant avec sa bouille encore endormi. Le plus bizarre dans l'histoire c'est que mon corps réagi à cette vision je sens que je rougi aussi malgré moi. Je fais comme si toute aller bien et me lève avec précipitation de mon lit.

- Gray qu'est ce qui se passe? Me demande t-il soudainement.

- Rien, rien du tout!

- Tu te fou de moi, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ta chaussure sur le crâne. Le réveil en douceur tu connais pas?

- Je t'ai appelé 3 fois tu t'es pas réveillé je t'ai pourtant prévenu hier qu'il fallait se levé tôt tu m'a pas écouté ?!

- S..si c'est juste que...j'aime pas me lever tôt c'est tout !

- Bien sûre...Je vais me rafraîchir un peu.

Je sort de la tente sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et me dirige vers la petite rivière. Il agit bizarrement en ce moment, bon OK en temps normal il est pas très...comment dire...il a son caractère bien à lui mais là je sais pas il a l'air perturbé ou préoccupé je devrais lui en parler ou... peut être pas si c'était important il m'aurait sûrement mis dans la confidence.

- GRAY! VIENT VOIR IL Y A UN TRUC BIZARRE,VIIIITE!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore, bon je me dépêche et le rejoint devant la tente. Il se fiche de moi ou quoi?!

- Natsu, sérieusement tu ne m'a pas écouté hier soir ?

- M...mais si je te l'ai déjà dit et c'est quoi le rapport avec ce machin volant ?

Putain que j'ai envie de le taper!

- Le "machin volant" comme tu dis nous informe qu'on doit y aller, c'est cette petite chose qui va nous mener vers le lieu de l'épreuve, il suffit de la touché tout les deux pour qu'elle se mette en route.

- Je le savais hein, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas écouté hier...Je revient vite.

Je le vois s'éloigner vers la petite rivière, c'est vrai qu'il n'y était pas encore aller. C'est étrange j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a complètement ignoré mes explications d'hier soir...je me trompe sûrement. Ah il est de retour il a fait vite, sûrement l'excitation de commencé.

- Ça y est, on peut y aller?

- Yoshaaa!

On touche donc tout les deux la boule volante quant elle vibra légèrement puis commença à avancer. On se mit donc à suivre ladite boule d'un mauve sombre non sans nous rappeler la magie de Fried, il doit faire partir des organisateurs. Je me demande qu'elle genre d'épreuve nous attend aujourd'hui, je commence à discuter de ça avec la salamandre mais j'ai comme l'impression de parler à un mur.

- Hey tu m'écoute?

- Ah désolé je réfléchissais à un truc...

Nooon...la tête à flamme...réfléchir...ça doit être grave!

- Natsu tu sais si t'as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler.

- Non c'est bon cette fois je dois m'en sortir tout seul.

- Oula...Eh ben bonne chance.

- Merci quand même. Me sort-il avec un grand sourire.

Je sais que ce sourire est pour me rassurer mais je sens mon cœur rater un battement et mes joues ce chauffer inexplicablement. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours aimé son sourire mais là à en réagir ainsi...ressaisi toi mon pauvre Gray.

- Gray?

- Quoi? lui répondit-je surpris pas sa voix me faisant sortir de mes pensés invraisemblables.

- T'es vêtements!

- Eh merde.

Moi qui pensais qu'il allait me dire ce qui le faisait réfléchir ainsi. Bon où sont mes vêtements c'est agaçant à la fin!

Bref nous marchions voilà cinq minutes quant...

- C'est pas possible!

- Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe Natsu?

- J'entends...

Et la juste devant nos yeux, la mer. Oui la mer, on vient de quitter une forêt pour ce trouvé devant la mer.

- Des vagues, La mer! s'écrit il tout content.

- C'est impossible on était dans une forêt alors...

- Vous vous trouvez dans une forêt magique ne l'oublie pas Gray! Me fit une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

- Maître?! Vous êtes où?

- À la guilde.

« À la guilde » il me dit cela comme si c'était évident...ah oui je me souviens il nous surveille en lacrima vision avec Mira et Erza.

- Aller vas rejoindre tes camarades ils sont tous là il ne manquait plus que vous.

Je m'avance donc vers les autres tout en cherchant cette tête à flamme des yeux. C'est vrai qu'il avait disparu juste après avoir vu la plage. Je le trouve enfin en train de courir partout les pieds dans l'eau, en temps normal je me serai joint à lui et faire les imbéciles comme on sait si bien le faire mais cette vision de lui me bloque tous mouvement : il est là tout sourire avec ce visage d'enfant qui m'attendrit je souris légèrement. C'est pas bon tout ça, si ça continu je vais finir par...

- Les garçons qu'est ce que vous faites on vous attend!

La voix de Levy me coupe dans mes pensés et je finis pas les rejoindre en compagnie de la salamandre qui est trempé il est sûrement tombé dans l'eau toute à l'heure, je détourne directement mon regard de lui pour ne pas avoir les même pensés que tout à l'heure.

Toute les équipes sont aux complets mais avec différente expression : Gajeel avait sa tête habituelle c'est à dire de je-m'en-foutisme comparer à Levy qui était joyeuse, un peu trop d'ailleurs, Kana et Wendy discutaient tranquillement toute en souriant ça fait bizarre de voir Kana sans ses bouteilles d'alcool, Evergreen et Elfman s'échangeaient quelque regard mais ne se parlaient absolument pas...une technique de concentration peut-être, ensuite l'équipe de Lucy et Lisanna elles faisaient vraiment peur à voir elles ont sûrement eu une nuit très agité, et puis bien sur l'équipe de Bisca et Juvia elles étaient entrain de discutées tranquillement quant (malheureusement) le regard de Juvia croisa le mien et voilà l'inévitable, la voilà courant vers moi avec des cœurs plein les yeux.

- Gray-sama! Vous allez bien? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas sans moi? Vous savez Juvia aurai voulu faire équipe avec vous mais elle s'entend très bien avec Bisca-san. et puis...

Elle continue de parler et parler...je l'aime bien Juvia mais pas comme elle espère que je l'aime, je la vois plus comme une amie c'est tout. Je me tourne vers Natsu pour qu'il m'aide à m'échapper mais au lieu de ça j'ai comme l'impression qu'il nous fixer bizarrement quant il est appelé par Lucy et Lisanna. Non je me fais sûrement des idées. Natsu et les deux filles bavardaient joyeusement toute en rigolant et ça m'embêtais voir m'agaçais, sur le moment mon corps réagit tout seul sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, j'abandonne Juvia encore en plein délire et attrape Natsu par l'arrière de son écharpe et le tir.

- Gray qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- L'épreuve va bientôt commencer et toi tu discutes tranquille avec l'ennemi!

- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi c'est Lisanna et Lucy c'est pas des ...

- Et ben si crétin on fait pas équipe avec elles !

- Ah c'est vrai...attend tu viens de me traiter de crétin, abruti.

- C'est qui l'abruti ?!

On était sur le point de régler ce problème avec les poings quant on entendit.

- GRAY! NATSU! C'EST QUOI C'EST MANIÈRE !

Natsu et moi stoppons net notre dispute, tout tremblant en entendant cette voix effrayante sorti de nul part.

- Erza...

- Je vous jure que la prochaine fois que je vous surprends en train de vous battre, je viens et vous coupe en rondelle!

- H...hai!

- Erza? t'es où? demanda Lucy perplexe.

Soudain un Écran géant apparaît devant nous avec une Erza assez remonté en premier plan, Mirajane et le vieux relégué en second plan.

- Désolé, nous sommes à la guilde et nous suivons vos mouvements depuis hier, les garçons je vous ai vu vous battre hier je sais pas ce qui à pu me retenir pour vous donner une bonne leçon !

- Moi peut-être, et encore j'ai dû utiliser le Satan soul. dit une autre voix.

- Mira, merci beaucoup! fit-je intérieurement.

Sur ces règlements de compte le maître repris la parole :

- Comme vous l'a dit Erza nous vous observons depuis le QG et certaines équipes se sont bien débrouillées tant dis que d'autre...je ne dirai rien. Avant de vous envoyé en compétition je vous avais annoncé qu'il commencerai à l'instant même ou vous serez arrivés. Alors voilà des points seront distribué selon l'ordre d'arriver dans vos campements. Mira je t'en prie.

- Bien maître, Bonjour tout le monde, voilà l'ordre d'arriver, les premiers sont : l'équipe n°4 Gajeel et Levy vous obtenez points 7 points. Les deuxièmes à avoir trouvé leur campement sont Bisca et Juvia de l'équipe n°2 vous gagnez 5 points. En troisième position l'équipe n°5 Kana et Wendy pour cela vous obtenez 4 points. La quatrième place revient à l'équipe n°6 Gray et Natsu vous remportez 2 points. Et pour finir l'équipe n°3 Evergreen et Elfman arrivé en cinquième position obtient également 2 points. Voilà pour les points.

- Mais l'équipe de Lucy et Lisanna n'a pas était mentionné. Remarqua Elfman.

- La règle était de trouver son campement pour avoir des points...Fit le maître avec un ton las.

- Héhé...c'est tous ce que les deux concerner mages trouvèrent à dire.

- Vous avez sérieusement passé la nuit dehors!?

- Natsu s'il te plaît ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie Lisanna et moi avons vu des choses pas très sympathique et plus il faisait extrêmement froid.

- Des truc pas très sympathique? Comme quoi?

- Des araignées, des vers de terres plus gros que mon pouce, et on entendait plein de bruits suspects c'était affreux. Fit Lisanna toute tremblante dans les bras de Lucy qui était dans le même état.

- Vous vous ressemblez un peu sur certain point.

- Mouais t'as raison Gray. Fit Lisanna en souriant.

Lucy lui sourit à son tour puis se tourne vers nous d'un regard interloqué.

- Au faite comment ça ce fait que avait eu la quatrième place? Levy et Gajeel je peux comprendre et tous les autres aussi mais vous, je pensais que vous finiriez par vous battre jusqu'au lendemain.

- Nous nous sommes battu! Commença Natsu. Mais juste après Gray a proposé une trêve pour la compétition et nous avons fini par trouver notre base!

- Base ?

- Notre campement ressemble plus à une base militaire qu'autre chose.

- J'ai suivi tous ça et j'ai été très fier de vous. Intervient Erza par l'écran géant.

- J'avoue que si c'était pas la tête à flamme, nous n'aurions pas pu trouver notre « base » comme le dit l'autre.

Il me fait son fameux sourire et voilà que ça me fait encore réagir comme ce matin. J'essaie de cacher mes rougeurs en tournant ma tête sur le côté quant Mira reprit la parole.

- Voici le classement provisoire :

1er : Équipe n°4 Levy et Gajeel = 7P

2eme : Équipe n°2 Bisca et Juvia = 5P

3eme : Équipe n°5 Kana et Wendy = 4P

4eme : Équipe n°6 Natsu et Gray = 2p

5eme : Équipe n°3 Evergreen et Elfman = 2p

6eme : Équipe n°1 Lucy et Lisanna = 0p

Ce classement peut changer dès maintenant avec la première épreuve qui vous sera expliqué par le Erza.

- Merci Mira, comme vous l'a dit le maître tout à l'heure,hier nous vous avons observé et la plus part d'entre vous on utilisé beaucoup de force physique ou magique c'est pour cela que nous commencerons par une épreuve qui ne sollicite pas beaucoup de magique ni de force physique. L'épreuve se nomme « Mémorisez, dessinez, trouvez le bon dessin et gagnez » !

- Vous auriez pu trouver un nom moins long.

- Gajeel tait toi tu tiens pas à ta vie on dirait ! Intervient Levy en voyant le visage d' Erza chargé de colère.

- Je continue...Alors les règles sont simples, comme le dit le nom de cette épreuve l'un des deux participants devra assembler un puzzle et mémoriser l'image puis aller le reproduire sur le dos de son partenaire. Puis ce partenaire devra retrouver ce dit dessin parmi cinq autres dessins qui auront certaines similitudes entre elles donc vous devrez reproduire au mieux le dessin du puzzle vous n'aurez pas le droit de retourner voir le dessin. La seconde partie et un peu plus physique, derrière le bon dessin ce trouve une clé qui ouvre un coffre qui est enterré dans l'emplacement réservé à votre équipe. Dans ce coffre il y aura un drapeau avec le numéro de votre équipe et c'est là que commencera le sprinte final, vous devrez courir vers le mur de la victoire, l'escaladez et plantez votre drapeau. Au moment au vous planterez votre drapeau l'équipe doit être au complet sinon votre place ne sera pas homologuée. Des questions ?

- Si la clé se cache sous l'un des cinq dessins pourquoi se fatiguer à attendre de se le faire tracer dans le dos. Demanda Evergreen ?

- Si vous vous trompez de dessin vous serez obligé de retourner voir votre coéquipier pour qu'il refasse le dessin sur votre dos.

- O...Ok.

- Bon je vous laisse vous mettre en place.

Je me demande vraiment où sont-ils aller chercher une épreuve pareille ? Bref j'ai compris les règles mais à voir la tête de mon mage de feu il a absolument rien compris.

- Hey Natsu ça va ? T'as suivi ?

- Franchement ? Me dit-il avec un air abattu.

- Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire : je débuterai la compétition avec le puzzle et toi tu m'attendras là-bas et je viendrai refaire le dessin sur ton dos et d'après se que je ferai dans ton dos tu devras le comparer avec les cinq dessins proposer.

- J'veux bien mais j'ai pas d' yeux dan le dos comment je vais faire pour voir ton dessin ?

- Mais nan baka je le tracerai avec ma main et tu devras la sentir.

- Sen..tir...ta main?!

- Quoi? ça te pose un problème tu veux qu'on échange ?

- Non...non c'est bon!

- Bien quand tu auras trouvé le bon dessin tu prendras la clé cacher derrière et tu me rejoindras pour déterrer le coffre et...

- Et le sprint final! Me fit-il tous sourire.

- C'est tous ce que t'avais compris, le sprint final?

- C'est normal. Et merci c'est tellement mieux quant c'est toi qui explique...Bon allons-y.

- O...ouais allons-y.

Je me sens encore bizarre comme tout à l'heure raah c'est bon il m'a juste fait un compliment c'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça...

- Vous êtes prêt? 3...2...1...Partez !

Nous voilà lancés dans la conception du puzzle. Mes adversaires dans la première partie de l'épreuve sont Lisanna, Bisca, Evergreen, Levy et Wendy. Je commence par placer les bords du puzzle puis emboîter les autres pièces. La tâche est un peu difficile mais je me débrouille quand-même. Sans surprise Levy termine son puzzle la première et fonce vers Gajeel, quelque minute après Lisanna finie elle aussi son dessin et se dirige vers Lucy. Enfin terminé, j'accours vers Natsu avec l'image du dessin en tête : il est composé du symbole de Fairy Tail au centre, un cœur enflammé en haut à droite, un cristal de glace en bas à gauche et d'autre petit élément qui sans doute feront la différence entre les cinq figures. Maintenant c'est à Natsu de prendre le relaie.

- Tu es prêt Natsu?

- Oui vas-y fait le!

À peine ai-je posé ma main sur son dos, je le sens frissonner...

- Natsu t'es sûr que ça va?

- Désolé ta main est fraîche.

- Ma main?! C'est plutôt ton corps qui est chaud...

Sa peau était d'une chaleur hors-norme, cette chaleur agréable qui donne envie de garder près de soi tout le temps...

- Gray qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me dit-il en me faisant sortir de mes pensées

- Désolé. Concentre toi, j'y vais.

Et voilà je rougis encore, heureusement qu'il est dos à moi, bref je m'applique sur ma tâche et essaie de répliquer au mieux l'image sur le dos de Natsu.

- Voilà c'est bon tu peux y aller.

- Ok.

Je le vois courir vers les différentes images puis ferme les yeux et entrer dans une intense réflexion. Au même moment Gajeel et Levy se dirigeaient vers leurs zones pour déterrer le coffre suivit de prêt par Lucy et Lisanna.

- Gray allons-y j'ai trouvé le bon dessin j'ai la clé.

Super il l'a trouvé du premier coup ! Nous nous dirigeons donc dans la zone correspondante à notre équipe pour avoir notre drapeau. L'équipe de Lucy prit un sérieux avantage en appelant l'esprit de la servante Virgo qui trouva rapidement leur coffre, puis vint Gajeel qui transforma son bras en...foreuse et déterra rapidement le leur. Quant à nous, Natsu utilisa son « Karyu no Tekken » qui déterra rapidement notre coffre, l'ouvrit et pris le drapeau avec écrit N*6. Enfin le moment tant attendu : le sprinte final, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy et Lisanna avait une large avance sur nous mais contre toute attente Juvia et Bisca nous prirent par surprise en surgissant de dernière nous. Juvia fit apparaître une énorme vague qui nous stoppèrent tous dans notre progression et ainsi elles prirent les devant en nous dépassant mais c'était sans compté sur Lucy qui profita de l'eau pour invoqué Aquarius qui renvoya l'attaque. Jubia et Bisca furent prisent aussi dans le tourbillon crée par l'esprit stellaire, et bien sûre Aquarius percuta aussi Lucy et Lisanna mais par chance elles furent envoyées directement en haut du mur de la victoire, elles furent donc les premières.

Du coté de l'équipe d' Elfman et bien ils ont quelques problèmes de compréhension...

Avec toute cette eau autour de nous une idée me vient en tête.

- Natsu saute maintenant !

À peine eu t-il décollé du sol je lance un sort pour gelé tout ce qui était en contact avec l'eau envoyé par Aquarius et ainsi les clouer au sol. Il ne nous manquait plus qu'à glisser jusqu'au mur et l'escalader. Mauvaise surpris, en arrivant devant ce fameux mur on aperçu Wendy et Kana toute en haut avec leur drapeau planté.

- Quoi mais comment c'est possible ? Tu les avais pas gelé au sol tout à l'heure

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi !

- C'est simple Wendy a utilisé sa magie de soutien pour nous faire flotter et ainsi on a pu esquiver ton attaque.

- Et pour finir nous avons volé jusqu'ici.

- Gray allons-y les autres ne vont sûrement pas tarder.

- Ok

Nous terminions à la troisième place suivi Levy et Gajeel, puis Bisca et Juvia et enfin après 20minute d'attente Elfman et Evergreen.

- FIN DE LA PREMIERE EPREUVE ! s'écrit le maître. Vous vous êtes tous bien battu. Passons aux scores.

- Voici les ordres d'arrivés plus les points remportés : en première position l'équipe n°1 Lucy et Lisanna et gagnez 15points, en seconde position l'équipe n°5 Kana et Wendy vous gagnez 13points, Arrivé en troisième position l'équipe n°6 Natsu et Gray vous gagnez 10points, en quatrième position l'équipe n°4 Levy et Gajeel vous gagnez 05points , en cinquième position l'équipe n°2 Juvia et Bisca vous gagnez 03points et en dernière position l'équipe n°3 Evergreen et Elfman vous gagnez 01point. Voilà félicitation à tous pour vos efforts. Erza va vous donnez le classement général.

- Bien et maintenant le classement général avec l'addition de vos points :

1er Kana x Wendy avec 17points

2nd Lucy x Lisanna avec 15points

3eme Natsu x Gray avec 13points

4eme Levy x Gajeel avec 12ponits

5eme Bisca x Juvia avec 08points

6eme Evergreen x Elfman avec 03points.

Voilà pour le classement avant de vous renvoyé vers vos campements, Lucy, Lisanna, nous avons une proposition à vous faire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre campement n'est ce pas, on vous propose de vous mené vers votre campement en échange de 2points...

- Lucy qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! Demanda Lisanna

- Tu sais j'ai vraiment pas envie de passer une nouvelle nuit dehors comme hier avec toute les bêtes qui traînent...

- Oui tu as raison, moi non plus je ne veux plus revivre ça ! s'écria Lisanna dans les bras de sa camarade.

- Alors c'est décidé, Erza on accepte la proposition.

- Entendu 2points vous sont donc enlevés vous avez au total mais vous gardez quand-même la seconde place avec 13points.

- Quoiiii ? On est à égalité de point pourquoi se sont elles qui sont devant nous au classement ?! s'énerva Natsu.

- Parce qu'elles ont terminé premières à l'épreuve voilà tous.

- C'est pas juste...

- Voilà qui clôt la première épreuve vous pouvez donc retourner dans vos campemenes et profiter du reste de la journée mais restez sur vos gardes des mini-épreuves peuvent vous être proposé à n'importe quelle heure et vous faire gagner un certain nombre de points. Sur ceux vous pouvez partir, surtout reposez vous bien on peut considérer l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui comme un échauffement, Lucy et Lisanna, Charuru est en route pour vous mener à vos dortoirs. À demain pour une nouvelle épreuve.

Puis l'écran géant disparut. Quant même quelle histoire.

- Gray-sama portez vous bien Juvia s'en va avec Bisca-san.

- Fait attention à toi aussi Juvia. Natsu on y … Mais où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ?

Il est là encore entrain de s'amuser avec les filles ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce dragon à la noix.

- Natsu tu le fait exprès allons-y ! lui dit-je quel que peut irrité pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- J'arrive, à plus les filles.

- Au revoir Natsu. Dirent les deux filles en cœur avec un grand sourire.

Sur le chemin du retour Natsu était tous particulièrement énerver par cette situation d'égalité :

- Aaaaaaaah pourquoi on est que troisième pourtant on est à égalité de point avec l'équipe de Lucy !

- Calme toi la flammèche ! Erza t'as déjà expliqué pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu veux encore.

- Oui mais c'est pas juuuuste !

- La prochaine fois on a qu'à finir l'épreuve avant eux.

- Mais oui c'est ça ! Me dit-il en se retournant vers moi. On a qu'à finir premiers à toute les futures épreuves et comme ça plus d'égalité.

- Tu sais en faisant ça il est fort probable qu'on remporte la compétition.

- Ah OUI ?! mais c'est formidable YOSHHHHA ! On va finir toute les épreuves en premier et gagner la compétition !

Je souris devant son enthousiasme et me laisse emporter dans cette bonne humeur. Je sais que la tâche va être difficile avec les autres équipes mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça maintenant, j'ai pas envie de lui saper le moral avec ça, Le voir sourire me suffit amplement. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être compliqué.

Aux QG de Fairy Tail...

- Alors Erza t'as vue du changement ?

- J'ai vue bien plus que ça !

- Du côté de Natsu ?

- Non lui il est toujours le même aussi innocent et gaffeur !

- C'est Gray ?!

- Oui Mira, vient voir, c'était avant le début de l'épreuve, regarde là c'est Gray qui discute avec Juvia et bien sûr derrière on a un Natsu jaloux.

- Oh c'est mignon.

- Et maintenant regard Natsu va parler avec les filles et regarde la tête que va faire Gray...

_« - L'épreuve va bientôt commencer et toi tu discutes avec l'ennemie!_

_- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi c'est Lisanna et Lucy c'est pas des ..._

_- Et ben si crétin on fait pas équipe avec elles!_

_- Ah c'est vrai...attend tu viens de me traité de crétin, abruti._

_- C'est qui l'abruti?! »_

- Ohoo ! Si ça c'est pas de la jalousie je ne m'appelle plus Mirajane. Ah mais ça veut dire qu'il est aussi...

- Peut-être je pense qu'il faut juste le pousser à bout on verra bien comment il réagira.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça Erza ?!

- J'ai ma petite idée dessus on verra ça dès ce soir...

* * *

**Voilà pour la première journée. J'ai vue cette épreuve dans un jeu télé sur Gulli, j'ai oublie le nom de l'émission... -" mais je sais que ça a un rapport avec Tahiti... ^^ Si vous avez une idée d'épreuve je suis toute ouïe. À bientôt ^^-**


End file.
